Life is too short
by Newt Scamander III
Summary: Castle toujours prêt pour partir à la chasse aux meurtriers avec Beckett, seulement il s'agit d'un véritable massacre, et ce n'est pas le seul corps. Alexis à des problèmes avec Ashley, des choix s'imposent, mais faut il encore faire ceux qui sont justes.
1. Prélude

C'était le soir, New York était plongée dans son habituel brouhaha nocturne. Il devait être autour de dix heures du soir. Richard Alexander Rodgers, aussi connu sous le nom de Rick Castle était avachi dans son canapé, son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, et tapait à son habitude son chapitre du soir, buvant un bon thé au jasmin.

Sa fille Alexis ne dormait pas encore et ne cessait de passer de sa chambre a la cuisine l'air embarrassée. Castle releva la tête et regarda sa fille passer de droite à gauche en faisant les cent pas.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda l'écrivain. »

Alexis soupira, et regarda son père puis fila dans sa chambre. Castle souleva ses épaules et regarda au plafond. Alexis revint dans la cuisine-salon son téléphone à la main et le tendis à son père.

« -Dit moi que les garçons ne sont pas tous comme ça. Déclara-t-elle. »

Castle braqua ses yeux sur le portable de sa fille et lut un message venant d'un dénommé Charles.

« -J'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais je suis fou de toi et...

-Et il veut absolument qu'on passe une journée ensemble. Termina Alexis en se jetant dans le canapé.

-Et pourquoi est-tu si perturbée? Tu es bien toujours avec Ashley non?

-Oui mais...

-Mais? Reprit Castle en ouvrant deux yeux pleins de questions.

-Mais on s'est disputés pas plus tard qu'hier et j'ai des doutes. »

Castle rendit son téléphone à sa fille et soupira.

« -Tu connais ce Charles depuis combien de temps? Demanda Castle.

-Un peu moins de quatre mois je crois, pourquoi?

-Et depuis combien de temps connais tu Ashley? »

Alexis regarda son père et sourit.

« -Deux ans.

-Fait ce que te dit ton cœur, mais ne ruine pas ce que tu as construit avec une personne qui t'es chère quand quelqu'un que tu ne connais presque pas viens et te perturbe. D'accord?

-D'accord. Merci papa. Répondit Alexis, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père.

-Bonne nuit?

-Bonne nuit. »

Alexis avait à peine fermé la porte que le téléphone de Castle sonna. C'était le lieutenant Kate Beckett.

« -Castle? Déclara l'homme d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oh euh, je vous dérange? Demanda Beckett à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, non, des histoires de cœur du coté d'Alexis, rien de grave. Répondit l'écrivain en fermant son ordinateur.

-On à un meurtre vous venez?

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Castle raccrocha. Il était vingt deux heures trente maintenant. Il écrivit un mot pour prévenir Alexis et Martha sa mère qu'il était absent et fila en attrapant son manteau sur le dos de son canapé.


	2. L'homme du 127B

**L'homme du 127B**

Castle arriva sur la scène de crime autour de vingt trois heures, un endroit lugubre à peine éclairé par les lumières des néons. Beckett le vit et vint vers lui le visage pâle et pourtant impassible.

« -Castle...Commença-t-elle.

-Hm? Beckett, ça ne va pas? Répondit l'homme du tac au tac.

-De toute ma vie je n'ai pas vu de meurtre aussi horrible, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir vu. Vous voulez vraiment voir ça? Déclara-t-elle plus fortement pour se redonner contenance.

-Si vous saviez. Répliqua Castle en passant sous la banderole jaune. »

Beckett plissa les yeux, incompréhensive.

« -Si vous saviez? Si vous saviez quoi? Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai vu des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Répliqua Castle avec une voix mystérieuse.

-Excusez moi, mais je ne crois pas que ce qui s'est passé là ait pu un jour arriver dans vos rêves les plus fous Castle. Lâcha Beckett.

-Non, plus sérieusement. Je n'ai pas peur du sang, ni des morts, alors je ne crois pas que... »

Ils furent interrompus par Esposito qui sortait précipitamment du bâtiment une main plaquée sur la bouche. Quelque secondes plus tard il avait rendu son repas sur le bitume. Il se releva et aperçut les regards surpris de Castle et Beckett.

« -Quoi? Je venais de manger, on aurait pu me prévenir que ça ressemblait à ça. Répliqua Esposito mi furieux mi malade.

-Vous avez mangé avant de venir? Demanda Beckett quand ils eurent repris leur route vers le corps.

-Non. Répondit Castle qui devenait pâle à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la porte. »

Beckett l'ayant remarqué fit une moue de compassion à Castle qui était trop concentré à se préparer mentalement pour voir quelque chose d'atroce, pour le remarquer.

Ils franchirent la porte en bois totalement défoncée de l'appartement sombre, éclairé seulement de lumières synthétiques installées ici par les officiers.

« -Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas de lumières? Demanda Castle.

-Les plombs ont sauté dans l'appartement autour de midi, et comme c'était dans la journée personne ne l'a remarqué, Ryan est allé voir le gardien de nuit pour qu'il allume. Ça devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. Répliqua Lanie d'un ton froid et déterminé.

-Alors? Demanda Castle à Lanie.

-Castle je ne pense pas que vous vouliez réellement voir ça. Déclara la légiste en insistant volontiers sur le « réellement ».

-Écoutez je ne suis pas à ça près j'ai signé une close, je ne vais pas... »

Il fut interrompu par le courant qui revint, et ses yeux se perdirent sur le parquet qui brillait d'un liquide pâteux.

Du sang.

Beckett pâlit mais resta stoïque comme à son habitude. Castle semblait être totalement perdu, et pourtant il n'était pas plus pâle qu'avant.

« -Castle ça va? Demanda la détective. »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux suivirent les traces de sang. Il avait le visage fermé, le regard déterminé. Jamais Beckett ne l'avait vu ainsi, d'habitude il était toujours léger et détendu, et ce même sur des scènes de crimes. Là il semblait être directement concerné.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Beckett, il avança vers le salon de l'appartement où une femme était étendue au milieu d'un cercle totalement nue comme l'homme de Vitruve de Da Vinci. Elle était belle, mis à part le trou béant à son ventre. Il y'avait un véritable cercle de sang, comme si le meurtrier, ou plutôt le boucher, avait préparé ça depuis longtemps.

La chose la plus étrange n'était pourtant pas le fait qu'elle soit dans cette position, mais plutôt parce que le meurtrier l'avait dépouillé de ses organes. Et qu'il avait soigneusement nettoyé l'intérieur du corps en retirant tout le sang qui aurait pu être là. Cela laissait une enveloppe vide.

« -On à quelque chose à propos de la victime? Demanda Castle d'une voix calme.

-Non, l'appartement n'était pas le sien, et elle était inconnue du propriétaire. Pas de sac à main, pas d'objets personnels, rien. Déclara Lanie.

-Rien du tout? Demanda Beckett.

-Mis à part là bas les trace de pas dans le sang, non, rien. Pas une douille, pas une balle, pas un couteau. Rien. Le gars qui à fait ça est très organisé. Répondit Lanie. »

Castle se retourna, croisa le regard de Beckett et s'activa pour aller voir les traces de pas.

Le fait était que ces traces de pas n'étaient pas des traces de sang, mais plutôt des traces de propreté. Deux tâches de moquette au milieu d'un trou de sang.

« -Inhabituel. Déclara Castle pensif.

-Je crois qu'on à affaire à un véritable fou. Il n'y à qu'une seule façon de pouvoir faire ça. Répondit Beckett.

-Oui, se placer là et s'asperger soi même de sang. Dit Castle.

-Vraiment Castle, ça va? Demanda Beckett en s'inquiétant pour lui.

-Oui c'est juste que ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, seulement... »

Il s'interrompit seul, et regarda à gauche. Son regard avait été attiré par une porte entrebâillée. Beckett posa sa main sur son bras et sortit son arme. Elle passa devant, ils se regardèrent et quand Castle ouvrit la porte, ils y trouvèrent un jeune homme les yeux exorbités, le regard vide, tremblant de terreur.

« -Non ! Pitié ne me tuez pas. Dit le jeune garçon en se couvrant de ses bras quand il vit l'arme de Beckett.

-Tout va bien, nous sommes de la police. Qui êtes vous? Répliqua la détective, impressionnée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le garçon.

-Partez, partez avant qu'il ne revienne, laissez le tuer sinon ça sera vous. Bégaya le garçon. »

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent, jamais aucun des deux n'avaient vu quelqu'un aussi effrayé de toute leur vie.

« -Qui êtes vous? Répéta Beckett en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. »

Il ne répondit pas et s'évanouit.

« -On à besoin d'un médecin ici. Vite s'il vous plait.

-Et d'un psychiatre. Renchérit Castle. »

Beckett lança un regard noir à Castle et en même temps elle était heureuse qu'il se soit remis à lancer des piques, ça voulait dire qu'il supportait la vue de cette scène de crime.

« -Je vous offre un café qu'on discute un peu de ça? Ailleurs qu'ici. Demanda Beckett.

-Non, ça va, pour l'instant. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Allez-y. Répondit la détective.

-L'homme de Vitruve. L'absence d'organes, l'absence de balles. Les traces de pas au milieu du sang. Je ne sais pas vous mais ça me rappelle vaguement le Da Vinci Code.

-Vous êtes sérieux? Répliqua Beckett en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-On ne peut plus sérieux, vous avez dit vous même qu'il fallait être fou pour faire ça. Et je sais certainement mieux que vous que certains accros à la lecture et aux bouquins deviennent juste totalement malade à propos de ça.

-Pas faux. Répondit Beckett. Mais vous oubliez deux détails majeurs.

-Lesquels?

-Le meurtre dans le Da Vinci Code est arrivé au Louvre à Paris, et les organes du mort n'ont pas été dérobés. »

Castle sourit. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons du pourquoi il appréciait être avec Beckett, ils avaient de nombreux centres d'intérêt en commun.

« -Je vous paye un café? Déclara Castle. »

Beckett sourit et hocha la tête. Ils partirent en parlant avec animation d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et pourtant, si plausibles dans le contexte de ce meurtre.

Ryan les interpella.

« -Le garçon que vous avez trouvé à reprit ses esprits, il est là. Déclara-t-il en pointant l'ambulance derrière eux.

-Okay. Merci Ryan, faites le tour de l'étage et demandez si ils ont entendu quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Lanie à emporté le corps...

-Ce qu'il en reste. Coupa Castle. »

Beckett le regarda l'air passablement dépitée.

« -Ce qu'il reste du corps à la morgue. Termina-t-elle en soupirant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le garçon qui tremblait toujours l'air terrorisé, mais il semblait cependant un peu plus calme.

« -Qui êtes vous? Demanda Beckett une fois de plus.

-N-Neil Johnson. Déclara le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans l'appartement 127B monsieur Johnson? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus rassurante.

-J-Je ne sais plus. Marmonna le garçon.

-D'accord, on va vous amener à l'hôpital, un officier va rester avec vous pour assurer votre sécurité et il vous posera des questions un peu plus tard, d'accord? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-D-D'accord. Bégaya Johnson. »

Un officier grimpa avec le garçon dans l'ambulance et ferma les portes. L'ambulance partit, Castle soupira.

« -Le pauvre garçon sera traumatisé à vie si il à assisté à ça. Déclara l'écrivain.

-Oui. Bon, vous me le payez ce café? Répliqua Beckett. »

Castle sourit et ils partirent ensemble vers un café que Castle savait toujours ouvert, de jour comme de nuit. Ils s'assirent dans les banquettes moelleuses de cuir rouge du vieux bar-café et commencèrent à discuter de l'affaire.

« -Vous avez l'air tendu Castle. Dit Beckett en soufflant sur son café.

-La peur sur le visage de Johnson. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il à pu voir pour être traumatisé comme ça?

-Il à certainement assisté à toute la scène du meurtre. Mais des choses comme ça peuvent provoquer une amnésie partielle. Peut être ne se souviendra-t-il jamais de ce qu'il à pu voir, mais il fera des cauchemars toute sa vie. Déclara Beckett l'œil perdu dans son café brulant.

-On va devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour pouvoir l'interroger?

-Certainement. »

Castle soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a je ne vous trouve pas dans votre assiette Castle. Déclara la femme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain.

-Je suis préoccupé par ce que m'a dit Alexis. Un garçon qu'elle ne connait presque pas lui fait une déclaration d'amour alors qu'elle et Ashley se sont disputés hier.

-Et? Demanda Beckett.

-Je lui ai dit de suivre ce que lui disait son cœur, mais là j'ai peur qu'elle fasse un mauvais choix.

-Castle. Alexis est une grande fille, elle fera ce qui lui convient. Déclara Beckett en buvant une petite gorgée de café. »

Castle la regarda, et hocha la tête.

« -Rentrez chez vous et tâchez de dormir un peu, demain risque d'être une longue journée. Déclara la détective.

-Je termine mon café d'abord. Répliqua Castle en souriant. »

Beckett sourit elle aussi. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis quand Castle eut fini son café, ils se levèrent et se dirent au revoir, ils rentrèrent chez eux l'esprit embrouillé par cette sombre histoire.


	3. Amnésie es tu là?

**Amnésie es tu là?**

« -Bien dormi? Demanda Castle à Beckett en lui tendant un café.

-Pas fermé l'œil. Répondit-elle.

-Moi non plus. Argua Castle.

-Les médecins disent que Johnson ne sera pas d'une grande aide, il est entré dans un mutisme profond et quand il parle il dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Lança Ryan qui venait de répondre à un appel de l'hôpital le plus proche.

-On peut toujours essayer ça ne coute rien. Répondit Beckett en attrapant son blouson en cuir. »

Castle jeta un œil au tableau blanc et regarda Beckett.

« -Et si... »

Beckett se retourna et regarda l'écrivain avec attention.

« -Et si quoi? Castle ! Déclara-t-elle en le brusquant un peu. »

Castle sursauta et sortant de ses pensées commença à exposer son idée.

« -Et si Johnson avait été l'homme au milieu de la flaque de sang, là où il y'avait des traces de pas?

-Quoi? Vous dites que Johnson se ferait passer pour amnésique? Lâcha Beckett le regard incrédule.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, Johnson à été menacé par notre tueur, et il l'a fait s'asperger de sang sous la menace. On ne peut pas jouer une peur comme la sienne. Répliqua Castle en pointant la photo des marques de pieds dans le sang. »

« -Neil Johnson, chambre 70 au bout du couloir à gauche. Dit une infirmière.

-Vraiment Castle vous pensez que ça peut marcher? Qu'on pourra avoir des informations?

-Écoutez, vous l'avez sorti de l'appartement, et vous avez réussi à lui faire dire son nom. A mon avis, il à confiance en vous. Répliqua l'écrivain en marchant aux côtés de la détective. »

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre les deux, Beckett ralentit soudainement et Castle pensait à vive allure.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse d'ailleurs avoir confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre. Marmonna l'écrivain. »

Les deux arrivèrent devant la porte, Beckett visiblement dérangée par ce que venait de dire son comparse, affichait comme à l'habitude, ce regard impassible.

Ils frappèrent et n'attendirent pas de réponse pour entrer dans la chambre de Johnson.

Le garçon était allongé dans son lit, en position fœtale le regard braqué sur le mur. Ses yeux aperçurent Beckett et il se redressa les genoux au torse, toujours craintif.

« -Neil Johnson? Demanda la détective. »

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« -Détective Beckett, NYPD. Vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. »

Castle observait la scène, impressionné par la douceur de Beckett. Un silence calme s'instaura entre Beckett et Johnson, mais Castle voyait que les muscles du garçon se décrispaient à mesure que Beckett restait avec lui.

« -Ça fonctionne. Murmura Castle.

-O-Oui. Déclara Johnson.

-Vous êtes blessé? Demanda Beckett sans prendre garde au regard ahuri de Castle alors que Johnson hochait la tête à nouveau.

-O-Oui. Là. Dit il en pointant ses genoux. »

Elle déposa sa main sur le genou du garçon et il sursauta puis se sentit rassuré.

« -Des marques de frottement. Déclara Castle.

-Neil, je vais te poser quelque questions, c'est très important. Commença Beckett. »

Castle la regarda incrédule, elle venait de le tutoyer, de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle savait vraiment bien s'y prendre pour mettre en confiance un témoin.

« -D-D'accord. Dit le garçon en souriant un peu.

-Si jamais ça ne va pas, hoche la tête de gauche à droite d'accord?

-D'accord. Lâcha-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit durant cette nuit? Demanda Beckett d'une voix si délicate que Castle frissonna. »

Le regard de Neil se perdit dans le vide. Il frissonna. Beckett attrapa sa main.

« -C'est fini Neil. Tout vas bien. Je suis là. »

Il respira fortement, pour se donner du courage. Visiblement Beckett le rassurait vraiment.

« -L-La...Femme qui...La femme qui est morte...C'est...

-Respire Neil, nous sommes là. Déclara Castle d'une voix calme. »

Le garçon se sentit en confiance, Beckett elle était surprise, il parlait au garçon comme si c'était son fils. Comme si il parlait à Alexis.

« -C'est ma mère... termina le garçon. »

Castle et Beckett restèrent impassibles devant le garçon mais ils se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« -Comment s'appelle ta mère Neil. Demanda Beckett.

-Kate. Répondit il. »

Beckett se figea. Castle cessa un instant de respirer.

« -Très bien Neil. Tu te souviens d'autre chose? Demanda la détective sans ciller, la voix toujours aussi douce et paisible. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« -C'était un homme. Il-Il était grand. Le-Le visage dur. D-Des yeux... il s'arrêta.

-Neil, il ne te fera aucun mal tant que nous sommes avec toi. Déclara Castle simplement, la voix enrobante et protectrice.

-Il...Il avait des yeux dorés. Déclara le garçon d'une traite. »

Beckett soupira, et caressa avec son pouce le dessus de la main du jeune garçon. Johnson regardait Beckett avec espoir.

« -Bien, Neil, nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as certainement besoin de repos. Déclara-t-elle.

-Non ! Interpella le garçon. Non. S'il vous plait restez.

-Neil ce n'est pas possible. Répondit elle doucement.

-Alors emmenez moi avec vous. Déclara le garçon la voix tremblante de peur. »

Castle regarda Beckett, elle hésitait visiblement.

« -Tu me laisse avoir une discution avec Rick, et après on revient d'accord? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ses genoux revinrent se coller contre son torse.

Elle resta calme et attrapa Castle par le bras pour l'amener dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Quand il furent sortis, que la porte fut fermée, Castle fut le premier à parler.

« -Rick? Demanda-t-il l'air surpris et flatté à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire. Soupira-t-elle.

-On peut s'embrasser. Kate. Déclara Castle, joueur. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis incrédule. Elle lui donna un regard à faire pâlir les morts. Castle se ravisa.

« -Quoi, on peut même plus s'amuser? Déclara l'écrivain tout en faisant une moue faussement outrée.

-Pas dans ce contexte Castle, le gamin vient de nous dire que sa mère était la femme qui venait de mourir. Et que... Elle s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle était déstabilisée.

-Et qu'elle portait le même prénom que toi. Déclara Castle d'une voix calme. »

Ils se regardèrent, Castle les yeux brillants. Comme si il était sur le point de pleurer.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener avec nous. Je m'occuperais de lui. Déclara l'écrivain.

-Castle ça va? Demanda Beckett en posant une main sur son bras.

-Et vous? Répliqua-t-il. »

Beckett se ravisa et rentra à nouveau dans la chambre de Johnson. Le garçon regarda Beckett les yeux braqués sur elle. Puis il observa Castle de la même manière.

« -Neil, nous allons t'emmener avec nous au commissariat, Richard Castle s'occupera de toi. D'accord? Dit elle d'une voix paisible.

-Oui. Oui Madame. Répondit le garçon, le visage se remplissant de bonheur, et pourtant toujours crispé par l'émotion.

-Appelle moi Rick. Déclara Castle en souriant au gamin.

-Merci. Merci Monsieur. Bafouilla le garçon tandis qu'il se prépara pour sortir. »

L'arrivée de Neil au commissariat ne passa pas inaperçue de Ryan et Esposito qui lui donnèrent un salut bienveillant. Castle emmena le garçon dans la salle de détente et le fit s'asseoir sur une banquette.

« -Tu veux une boisson chaude Neil? Demanda Castle.

-Je veux bien Monsieur. Un thé s'il vous plait, monsieur. Déclara le garçon. »

Depuis qu'il était avec Castle ou Beckett, il se sentait en sécurité, et semblait avoir de plus en plus de facilités à parler. Pourtant Neil refusait d'appeler Castle par son prénom, et Beckett par son nom de famille. Il les appelait monsieur, ou madame.

Castle tendit son thé à Neil tandis qu'il préparait une tasse de café pour Beckett.

« -Monsieur? Demanda Neil.

-Oui?

-Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda le garçon en soufflant sur son thé et en y posant les lèvres.

-Vas y Neil je t'en prie. Répliqua Castle en s'arrêtant momentanément dans la préparation du café.

-Pourquoi vous et Madame Beckett êtes si gentils avec moi? Dit il d'une voix faible. »

Castle le regarda surpris, et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule et le regarda avec les yeux qu'il pourrait avoir pour rassurer sa fille.

« -Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et les personnes de bien à qui il arrive des mauvaises choses, ont besoin de soutien. »

Neil regarda Castle dans les yeux, ses prunelles d'un vert pâle frappant celles de Castle d'un bleu ciel délicat.

Beckett qui venait d'entrer surprit la conversation, et regarda Castle d'un regard niais pendant quelques secondes sans le remarquer.

« -Merci Monsieur. Murmura Neil.

-Castle. Interrompit Beckett.

-Ah Beckett, je vous préparait justement un café. Répondit l'écrivain en retournant près de la machine à café.

-Je peux vous parler une minute? Déclara-t-elle. »

Castle hocha la tête et ils sortirent un instant de la salle de repos tandis qu'elle faisait en sorte que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. Surtout pas Neil.

« -Castle, ce n'est pas Alexis. Murmura-t-elle fortement.

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il a son tour.

-Alors à quoi vous jouez là? Déclara Beckett en haussant légèrement le ton.

-Je lui fait avoir confiance en nous, c'est pas suffisant? Vous voulez l'avoir ce tueur ou non? Répliqua Castle en regardant Beckett sévèrement. »

Beckett recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Castle impliqué à ce point là dans une affaire.

« -Oui, d'accord. Mais Castle... Pas de bêtises.

-Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que tu fais Rick. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant? » Pensa Beckett en regardant l'écrivain rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de détente.


	4. L'ennemi du 12th District

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.

Bises.

NS. III

* * *

><p><strong>L'ennemi du 12th District<strong>

Beckett était chez elle, à lire et se reposer, on lui avait dit qu'il faudrait nécessairement qu'elle rentre chez elle après qu'on lui ait attribué la garde rapprochée de Neil Johnson en alternance avec Castle. Il s'avérait que Johnson n'avait plus de père et qu'il n'avait que dix huit ans. Il se retrouvait donc seul dans New York, l'héritage que lui laissait sa mère n'était pas énorme mais c'était suffisant pour avoir une vie. Neil Johnson bien qu'il soit jeune était incroyablement mature, et semblait s'accrocher à Beckett comme à un mentor. Beckett semblait apprécier le garçon, il était très calme et rangé. Ainsi après deux jours passés chez Castle, elle avait décidé de l'installer chez elle. Neil l'avait remerciée en lui faisant un dessin, car il s'avérait qu'il était très bon dessinateur. Cependant, bien que le garçon ait considéré Beckett comme son mentor, il s'entendait remarquablement bien avec Castle qui lui avait présenté sa fille.

Alexis avait décidée d'aller avec Charles en ville, et il s'était avéré que c'était lui qui avait provoqué la dispute entre elle et Ashley. Alexis était revenue immédiatement à la maison, et avait donc surpris son père avec Neil à l'improviste.

« -Papa? S'interloqua Alexis quand elle franchit la porte et qu'elle aperçut Neil assis au comptoir du bar de la cuisine.

-Alexis ! S'exclama son père.

-Bonjour. Déclara le garçon d'une voix timide. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Je vais aller chez...

-Non Neil reste ça va. Déclara Alexis. »

La fille de Castle aussi appréciait le garçon, il avait une bonne conversation et s'y connaissait bien en ce qui concernait la mécanique et l'anatomie humaine mais plus que tout il avait une conversation enrichissante.

« -Devine un peu ! S'exclama Castle.

-Quoi? Demanda Alexis en levant un sourcil.

-Neil va aller chez Beckett. Répondit Castle. »

Alexis regarda son père, puis Neil, puis ses pieds.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Neil gentiment.

-C'est que...commença-t-elle.

-C'est ce garçon n'est-ce pas? Demanda Neil aventureux. »

Alexis hocha la tête. Le visage crispé par la colère et pourtant elle restait calme et neutre.

Castle observait la scène fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle Neil avait deviné ce qui n'allait pas pour sa fille.

« -Appelle ton petit ami. Déclara Neil d'une voix calme. Laisse parler ton cœur. »

Le visage du garçon était détendu, il se sentait bien en présence de ces deux êtres bienveillants qu'étaient Castle et Alexis.

Alexis et lui n'avaient beau se connaître que depuis deux jours, une amitié presque immédiate les avait liés, et Castle avait encouragé Neil à parler avec sa fille, sous prétexte que ça l'aiderai.

Et c'était le cas, Neil restait globalement très timide, mais quand il accordait sa confiance il s'avérait être un garçon attentionné et sincère.

Castle et Neil passaient une grande partie du temps au commissariat du douzième district, Neil n'ayant toujours pas réussi à se rappeler du visage du tueur de sa mère, il restait avec Beckett, Esposito, Ryan et Castle à tenter de résoudre l'affaire comme il pouvait.

« -Voilà, Neil. Mon chez moi. Déclara Beckett en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-Merci beaucoup Madame. Bafouilla le jeune homme à la barbe naissante.

-Tu t'installera dans le salon, j'ai préparé un futon à coté de ma bibliothèque. La salle de bain est ici, la cuisine là. Déclarait la femme en tendant le bras à droite et à gauche.

-Je vous ai dessiné ça, madame. Déclara Neil en l'interrompant, tendant une enveloppe à Beckett. »

La femme ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda ébahie le travail de Neil, il avait dessiné son visage et celui de Castle parfaitement, deux personnages qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous en regardant droit devant, et juste en dessous, une écriture manuscrite délicieuse, qui disait « merci ».

Beckett avait la bouche entrouverte, c'était un travail d'artiste parfait.

« -C'est...Woaw. Souffla Beckett. »

Neil sourit.

« -Madame, je peux vous poser une question? Demanda le garçon.

-Je euh, oui vas y. Répondit Beckett en lui proposant de s'asseoir sur le futon.

-Une question personnelle. Dit le garçon, de peur que sa question soit mal placée. »

Beckett le regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, et finit par hocher la tête.

« -Est-ce que vous et Monsieur Castle êtes ensemble? Demanda le garçon d'une voix faible, le regard timide et les joues rougissantes. »

Beckett piqua un fard et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit pendant au moins dix secondes. Ce qui lui parut une éternité.

« -Pourquoi cette question Neil? Demanda Beckett après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Le garçon se contenta de regarder ses mains, le visage calme comme toujours mais ses joues désormais écarlates.

« -Non nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Déclara-t-elle sans conviction.

-Pardon. Dit le jeune homme, en souriant maladroitement. Je n'aurai pas du demander.

-Ce n'est pas grave Neil. Je comprend ta curiosité. Déclara Beckett en donnant un sourire doux au garçon. »

Le téléphone de la détective sonna, c'était Castle.

« -Beckett? Répondit l'enquêtrice sans vivacité.

-Oui, c'est Castle. Dit l'écrivain.

-Je sais. Répondit-elle.

-Ahem, j'ai une théorie concernant le meurtre, mais il ne faut surtout pas que Neil soit au courant. »

Beckett s'éloigna du garçon qui avait commencé à ranger ses affaires.

« -J'écoute.

-Son père. Leonard Johnson, il n'est peut être pas mort. Déclara Castle l'excitation montant dans sa voix.

-Quoi? Comment-ça? Demanda Beckett reprenant sa vivacité de détective.

-Eh bien je cherchais des informations à propos de la mort de Johnson père, et je suis tombé sur un petit dossier qui porte a question. Déclara Castle.

-Développez Castle. S'emporta Beckett.

-Un Leo Johnson à été arrêté il y'a deux ans de cela. Pour détention de stupéfiants.

-Et?

-Et Leonard Johnson, le père de Neil, est mort il y'a cinq ans selon ce que l'on sait. Déclara Castle la voix pleine d'enthousiasme refoulé.

-Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un homonyme? Demanda Beckett en regardant Neil qui venait de prendre un livre de son sac.

-Certain, il y'a même une photo du Leonard Johnson, et...

-Et c'est le même que son père. Dit Beckett.

-Exactement. Termina Castle. »

Neil regarda Beckett qui le fixait tandis que Castle disait qu'il faudrait qu'ils retournent au commissariat.

« -Demain Castle. Déclara-t-elle.

-Demain? Mais si ça se trouve...

-Demain. Dit elle. »

Castle soupira de dépit.

« -D'accord, à demain. Huit heures. Beckett. Déclara Castle.

-Huit heures. Ok. Bonne nuit Castle.

-Ah et juste comme ça Kate... commença l'écrivain

-Oui? Répondit la femme, un peu surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

-Vous portez quoi? Demanda Castle la voix emplie de sourire sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui dirait pas.

-Bonne nuit Castle. Répondit elle en souriant. »

Il ne pouvait pas la voir après tout alors pourquoi s'en priver.

« -Avouez, vous avez souri. Dit l'écrivain.

-Bonne nuit Castle. Dit à nouveau Beckett un grand sourire affiché sur son visage désormais écarlate.

-Bonne nuit Beckett. Déclara Castle. »

Et ils raccrochèrent. Castle savant qu'elle avait souri affichait une moue idiote d'amoureux transi. Beckett quand à elle souriait de la même façon mais y avait ajouté un regard au plafond de son appartement.

« -Madame sauf votre respect, si vous n'êtes pas avec Castle, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Déclara Neil d'un courage dont il ne se savait lui même pas capable. »

Beckett se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda Neil en souriant.

« -Je ne sais pas Neil. Je ne sais pas. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit madame. Répondit Neil les joues en feu. »

Beckett franchit la porte de sa chambre et la referma, s'appuyant dos à la porte quelques secondes. Ce garçon était soit vraiment très observateur, soit Castle avait dit des choses qui laissaient entendre certains de ses sentiments. Soit les deux. Mais dans tout les cas, cela avait perturbé un peu la belle brune qu'elle était.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, épuisée, et trouva le sommeil presque immédiatement. Neil lui resta éveillé jusqu'à une heure du matin toujours effrayé par le fait qu'il s'endorme et qu'on vienne le chercher dans son sommeil. Cependant, le fait de savoir que Beckett dormait à coté et qu'elle était armée, le rassurait beaucoup.

Castle lui ne dormait pas, trop occupé à remuer le cas sur lequel ils étaient. Il le tracassait, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il regardait tout les éléments, toutes les preuves, et chacune de ces preuves semblaient semblaient pointer Neil du doigt, mais Castle refusait de croire que le garçon pouvait avoir fait quoi que ce soit à sa mère.

Il regarda la photocopie de l'héritage que lui donnait sa mère. Non, ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour lui faire ce qu'il avait fait. Pensa l'écrivain. Et Kate Johnson était sortie du système depuis près d'un an et demi, elle ne travaillait plus, n'avait plus de contact avec le monde extérieur sauf quand elle allait faire les courses. Castle soupira. Il pensa qu'il devrait absolument poser des questions à Neil demain, que tout devrait avancer, sinon personne ne saurait jamais.

Il avait besoin de poser ces questions, quelque chose le tracassait vraiment trop. Deux heures et quart. Il pesa le pour et le contre concernant le fait d'aller frapper à la porte de chez Beckett, puis jugeant l'heure trop tardive, se ravisa et alla trouver son lit.

Il se réveilla à trois heures, le regard sombre et déterminé. Il se prépara prenant bien soin de toutes les preuves qu'il pourrait laisser derrière lui, cheveux, peaux mortes, ongles. Il prépara sa tenue, une tenue de commando si bien nettoyée qu'elle paraissait neuve. Il était grand, des yeux d'or le visage dur. Tout ses outils étaient prêts dans son sac de toile, son 18mm, son appareil photo.

Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il aimait garder des trophées, alors il gardait des photos de ce qu'il avait fait, au lieu de voler, couper un doigt ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu le livrer à la police. Mais après tout, la police, c'était lui.

Il savait que tôt ou tard le garçon le décrirait, car il avait fait l'erreur de retirer sa cagoule pour lui donner la confiance nécessaire pour qu'il s'asperge de sang. Cependant, il avait eu l'air suffisamment marqué pour qu'il le laisse en vie. Il aurait le temps de changer de visage après avoir commis un deuxième meurtre, et finalement le troisième. Il savait comment opérait la police, si jamais le procédé était le même, on saurait forcément que c'était lui, alors il avait prévu bien autre chose.

Quatre heures. Il arriva devant l'appartement de sa seconde victime. Kate Whitby. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les grandes brunes sveltes. Kate Johnson en était la preuve, elle avait été sa première femme après tout. Il avait eu le malheur de la laisser en plan pour faire un voyage d'affaire, et elle en avait profité pour le tromper avec Jason Whitby, cet espèce de pauvre idiot dégénéré. Il tuerai sa femme avec amour, comme il avait tué l'amour de la sienne.

Quatre heures quarante-cinq. Un cri retentit. Jason Whitby venait de trouver le corps de sa femme de la même façon qu'on avait trouvé le corps de Kate Johnson.

Il avait changé d'avis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout, on ne l'arrêterait jamais, Neil ne dirait jamais rien. Cependant il commençait à en douter. Peu à peu, son esprit entrainé avait montré des signes de faiblesses. Il devrait aller au commissariat du douzième district, il voulait savoir si Neil dirait quelque chose.


	5. Toc, toc, toc? Qui est là?

**Toc, toc, toc? Qui est là?**

Beckett fut réveillée par son téléphone autour de cinq heures. C'était Esposito qui l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'un autre meurtre similaire à celui qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la semaine s'était produit.

« -On a l'identité de la victime?

-Ouais, Kate Whitby. Trente cinq ans. »

Beckett n'écoutait plus. La victime s'appelait Kate, encore.

« -... Jason Whitby l'a trouvé dans leur appartement à cinq heures moins le quart, alors qu'il allait se préparer pour aller au travail.

-Il a un casier? Demanda Beckett sans penser un instant à ce qu'elle disait.

-Non, mais il a dit qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de sa femme dernièrement. Répondit Esposito.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Beckett désormais plus intéressée.

-Elle lui a parlé d'une amie, et du fait qu'elle savait que Jason l'avait trompée. Il y'a longtemps. »

Beckett soupira. Cette fois, on l'aurait plus facilement, on ne peut pas faire deux meurtres similaires sans laisser des connexions.

« -Merci, je suis en route. Déclara-t-elle. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda dans le vide, comment allait elle faire pour Neil. Pensa-t-elle. Castle fut la première chose a quoi elle pensa. Elle sourit à l'idée de le voir de bon matin, mais il faudrait qu'il garde Neil au moins le temps qu'elle aille sur la scène de crime.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et regarda le futon de Neil, vide. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« -Neil? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait détendue »

Le garçon sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille. Pour un jeune de dix huit ans, il était très musclé et bien taillé songea la détective à la vue de son abdomen à la peau hâlée.

Il rougit quand il aperçut Beckett. Elle était en tenue de nuit. Quand elle comprit pourquoi il avait rougi elle s'empourpra également.

« -Je...Euh je reviens. Lâcha-t-elle en se réfugiant dans sa chambre à nouveau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sortie, portant un jean et un t-shirt blanc mettant en valeur sa féminité. Neil lui était toujours torse nu, mais il avait mis son baggy noir, comprenant qu'il leur faudrait partir dans un court laps de temps.

« -Neil? Demanda Beckett en regardant son dos, une cicatrice l'intrigant.

-Oui madame? Demanda le garçon en enfilant un t-shirt rouge.

-D'où vient cette cicatrice que tu as sur l'omoplate? Demanda-t-elle. »

Neil prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à la détective.

« -C'est mon père quand j'étais petit, madame. Dit il avec sincérité, ces mots lui arrachant peu à peu la voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait. Déclara Beckett en posant une main sur son épaule droite. »

Neil retira son t-shirt, laissant Beckett ahurie. Il lui fit dos, et s'approcha de la lumière.

Beckett put alors voir cette cicatrice, si semblable à celles qu'elle avait pu voir sur les victimes d'armes à feu. Juste à droite de ce rond, des lacérations blanchâtres montraient que la balle avait été retirée par des mains inexpérimentées.

« -Pourquoi? Demanda Beckett simplement. »

Neil respira, et échappa un sanglot. Il enfila à nouveau son t-shirt et se retourna vers Beckett, le visage impassible malgré les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues.

« -Madame, il faut y aller. Déclara le garçon.

-Tu as raison. Répondit Beckett. Mais tôt ou tard il va falloir que tu me le dise Neil.

-D'accord. Répondit-il avec force, séchant ses larmes »

Elle attrapa son écharpe et son manteau ainsi que les clefs de son véhicule et fila chez Castle.

« -Pourquoi allons nous chez Castle, madame? Demanda Neil reconnaissant le quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. »

Beckett ouvrit la bouche, surprise qu'il reconnaisse si bien Manhattan.

« -Il y'a eu un nouveau meurtre, et je ne peux pas t'amener sur la scène de crime. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Vous savez, je reconnais bien Manhattan parce que j'ai travaillé plusieurs années pour aider ma mère. Dit il la voix ne laissant transparaître aucune tristesse.

-Comment... commença la brune.

-Votre bouche. Quand vous avez une question en tête, vous ouvrez la bouche et la refermez aussitôt. Déclara Neil regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture. »

Beckett resta sans voix et refit exactement le même mouvement de bouche.

« -Vous voyez. Dit Neil. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle se gara avec une facilité déconcertante et Neil descendit. Elle le suivit.

« -Neil, comment ça se fait que tu arrives aussi bien à lire sur les visages? Demanda Beckett légèrement suspicieuse.

-J'aime beaucoup les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Déclara le garçon.

-Quel rapport? Déclara la détective en soulevant ses sourcils.

-Lisez Conan Doyle, madame, vous comprendrez, mais puisque vous semblez suspicieuse, je vais développer. Déclara Neil d'un calme relativement effrayant.

-Je t'en prie. Ne fait plus jamais ça Neil. Déclara Beckett la bouche ouverte les yeux rivés sur le garçon. »

Neil rougit, chercha quelque chose à fixer mais en vain car Beckett avait relevé son menton avec sa main droite.

« -L'induction. Déduction...M-Madame. Holmes se pose les questions qu'il faut, par exemple pourquoi vos pantalons sont usés aux genoux. A New York, les choix sont nombreux, mais vous êtes une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, belle et intelligente. Lâcha le garçon d'une traite, effrayé par la réaction que Beckett pourrait avoir.

-Et? Déclara Beckett en lui lançant un regard qui n'était pas propice à discuter.

-Et, donc cela signifiait que soit vous étiez artiste, soit que vous étiez policière. Et bien sur vous pouvez être les deux. Cracha Neil si vite que Beckett rit.

-Du calme. Répondit la brune. C'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Castle. »

Neil rougit et fixa ses pieds.

« -P-Pardon Madame. Dit il d'une voix faible.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Évite juste de faire ça quand Castle est là. D'accord?

-D'accord. Répondit il. »

Ils arrivèrent au loft de Castle et Beckett frappa vigoureusement à la porte. Très vite, on lui ouvrit.

« -Beckett? Demanda Castle endormi.

-Il faut que Neil reste chez toi. Déclara la détective, le tutoiement lui échappant.

-Attends... Que Neil reste chez toi? Toi? Pourquoi une telle familiarité? Demanda Castle les yeux maintenant braqués sur Beckett qui restait pourtant impassible. D'ailleurs je me demandais quelque chose Beckett, je peux TE parler un instant? Demanda Castle.

-Je vais aux toilettes. S'exclama Neil voyant que le moment était mal choisi pour rester dans les alentours.

-Mais je t'en prie Ricky, que veux tu? Déclara Beckett en se rapprochant sensuellement de Castle. »

Castle déglutit avec difficulté, surpris par cet accès de proximité avec Beckett. Mais il se reprit bien assez tôt quand Beckett leva les yeux au plafond.

« -Sérieusement Castle. Vous croyez n'importe quoi? Soupira la détective d'un air absent.

-Non, je pensais juste que nous pourrions emmener Neil sur la scène de crime. »

Beckett ouvrit la bouche, il venait de lire en elle comme Neil l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -Il est cinq heure trente du matin, vous pensez vraiment qu'il y ait une autre façon pour que vous veniez frapper à ma porte de si bon matin? Déclara Castle.

-Euh...

-Vous auriez pu m'appeler. Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait? Se demandait rhétoriquement Castle.»

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« -A moins que vous ne veniez pour autre chose? Déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non. Répondit Beckett stoïque. Habillez vous.

-Tout de suite. Déclara Castle en faisant demi tour et en enfilant rapidement sa chemise et sa veste comme si de rien était.

-Neil. Déclarèrent Castle et Beckett d'une même voix. »

Ils se regardèrent, surpris puis Neil sortit des toilettes l'air interrogateur, les yeux rivés sur Castle.

« -Neil, nous avons pensé à quelque chose. Déclara Beckett.

-Quelque chose qui ne te plaira peut être pas, mais ça pourrait être utile. Continua Castle.

-Aller sur la scène du deuxième meurtre. C'est ça? Déclara Neil la voix faible. »

Beckett soupira, Castle lui sembla intrigué par la perspicacité du garçon.

«-Je vous ai entendu. Souffla Neil.

-C'est tout de suite moins impressionnant. Déclara Castle. »

Beckett lui lança un regard noir.

« -D'accord. Déclara le garçon en se pinçant les lèvres.

-D'accord? Répétèrent Castle et Beckett de conserve. »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Là ça devient bizarre. Pensa Beckett alors que Castle regardait successivement la femme et le jeune homme.

« -Allons y dans ce cas. Déclara Beckett.

-J'peux conduire? Demanda Castle.

-Dans vos rêves Castle. »

Il soupira et ils furent partis.

Il était stressé, ce serait certainement un choc pour lui ce matin. Il avait deviné avec raison que ce second meurtre était identique au premier. Il ne savait pas que c'était la femme de Jason qui était morte. Jason, ou « oncle Jason » comme il l'appelait était en état de choc, le regard vide et le corps crispé. Neil l'appelait oncle Jason, pourtant ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, si ce n'est qu'il était un grand ami de sa mère. Jason venait souvent à la maison, et Neil avait deviné que Jason et sa mère avaient été liés autrement. D'une façon plus « corporelle ».

A ses dix sept ans il avait compris. Jason était son père. Il n'avait pas les yeux de son père, ces yeux d'or si effrayants. Il savait que c'était lui, mais il redoutait son père. Il le redoutait car il était fou, fou à lier, et pour l'instant personne n'avait encore réussi à l'arrêter.

Neil avait les yeux de Jason, ses beaux yeux d'un vert délicat.

Il avait cependant hérité de la perspicacité de son « père » Leo. En effet, Leonard, si effrayant et dangereux qu'il puisse être était un homme d'une clairvoyance rare, il devinait tout, son instinct était l'une des choses les plus développées chez lui.

Neil regardait par la fenêtre, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et il scrutait le ciel dans l'espoir d'y trouver un divertissement. Leonard serait là, il en était certain. C'était son défaut, rester là pour admirer son travail. Quand il avait tiré sur son fils, il lui avait retiré lui même la balle qui était allée s'encastrer dans son omoplate. Neil avait manqué plusieurs mois de cours à cette époque. Il avait treize ans, c'est à ce moment qu'il à arrêté de travailler à l'école, non pas parce qu'il ne réussissait pas, c'était d'ailleurs un élève brillant. Mais son père avait tenté de tuer sa mère à plusieurs reprises. Neil qui aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, avait donc décidé de l'aider à travailler, à refaire une vie, sans Leonard. Mais son père, était un homme qu'il ne fallait pas avoir à dos.

« Une fois qu'on m'a blessé, on ne peux pas se débarrasser de moi. Tôt ou tard, je vous trouverai. »

Voilà les paroles qui résonnaient dans la tête de Neil, paroles qu'il avait entendu à la dérobée, quand son père était parti. Maintenant sa mère était morte.

Ils arrivèrent à la scène de crime, Castle parapluie en main, tenant Beckett par l'épaule sous prétexte qu'il fallait se coller pour pouvoir tenir à trois sous le-dit parapluie. Neil les trouvait mignons, ils avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils se jetaient parfois des regards qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Neil souriait. Il était prêt, il savait que Castle et Beckett seraient là pour le soutenir si ça n'allait pas. Il songea qu'il pourrait faire carrière dans la police. Il se sentait bien. Rassuré, par ses deux mentors qui lui donnaient tant.


	6. Toc, toc, toc? Qui est là? partie 2

**Toc, toc, toc? Qui est là? _Partie 2_**

Il fit un pas, tourna la tête, regardant le quartier de New York dans lequel il était. Il savait où il était. Il avait compris. Son père tuait pour se venger. Cette phrase qui raisonnait à tant de reprises dans sa tête, il l'avait mise à exécution. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait il pas tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion, en même temps que sa mère?

Pourquoi l'avait il laissé en vie, si il souhaitait faire payer ceux qui lui avaient tenu tête.

L'esprit de Neil courait sur des sentiers inexplorés. Il se sentit perdu un moment.

Il regardait avec attention les gens présents qui se massaient autour des banderoles jaunes.

Il était là. Il croisa son regard. Sentit son cœur vaciller.

Son père articula silencieusement trois mots. « Pas un mot » et y ajouta une phrase en langue des signes. « Je te surveille, fils. »

Neil sentait la rage grandir en lui. Il voulait courir vers lui et lui arracher ces yeux d'or qui hantait ses rêves. Il perdait pieds.

« -Neil? Demanda Beckett en le regardant inquiète. »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant toujours son père dans la foule. C'est lui qui avait ameuté autant de monde, il voulait pouvoir trouver une échappatoire simple.

« -Madame, je ne peux pas quitter des yeux celui qui m'a fait mal. Déclara Neil sobrement, ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur son père qui n'avait pas bougé. »

Beckett avait instantanément compris, Castle n'avait pas tardé à réagir, et ils cherchèrent eux aussi des yeux, Leonard. En vain.

« -Où est il. Déclara Beckett. »

Neil ne répondit pas, son père avait reformulé une phrase en langue des signes, discrètement.

« Ne fait pas cette erreur fils, ou tu en subiras les conséquences. » Leonard quitta son fils des yeux un instant, pour vérifier que personne n'essayait de le prendre à revers. Il posa une main au dessus de sa hanche.

« Je suis armé, pas de bêtises. » dit il silencieusement.

Neil afficha un sourire victorieux, son courage décuplé par la rage de voir celui qui avait tué sa mère.

Neil commença à parler en langage des signes, Beckett l'observait avec attention, et Castle allait parler à Esposito.

« Que tu sois armé ou non, c'est ton tour maintenant, tu as tué maman, je ne te laisserai pas fuir comme un lâche comme tu l'as si souvent fait. Je suis un adulte, je prend mes propres décisions, et si il faut te tuer ou t'arracher les yeux, je le ferais. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'agis pas pour mon bien, j'agis pour le bien des autres. Et crois moi si tu n'étais plus vivant, le monde s'en porterait mieux. Prend garde, tu m'a peut être élevé étant enfant, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. »

Beckett tourna la tête, et aperçut finalement ces yeux dorés. Elle ne bougea pas, attendit une réponse de la part du père de Neil.

Castle avait fait en sorte que des policiers soient placés derrière la foule, pour arrêter Leonard si il souhaitait fuir.

« -Pars maintenant. Ou il sera trop tard. Déclara la voix grave de Leonard.

-Non père, tu m'as laissé la vie sauve, je peux choisir comment je mourrais. Répondit son fils. »

Leonard regarda a droite et à gauche, des officiers l'entouraient, ils étaient trop nombreux, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Sauf si il décidait de mettre à exécution son plan de secours. Il se faufila dans la foule, glissant entre les corps des gens trop occupés pour le remarquer. Les officiers le perdirent de vue, seul Neil savait ou il était. Beckett sortit son arme, la pointa sur la foule et hurla « Tout le monde à terre » tous s'exécutèrent. C'était dans son plan. Le court laps de temps ou il avait disparu dans la foule il avait enfilé un pull gris, et avait mis sa capuche. Alors qu'il était à terre il avait mis des lunettes de vue et malgré son signe distinctif, il était à nouveau anonyme. Un loup parmi les moutons.

« -Il est toujours là. Déclara Neil.

-Où ! S'exclama Beckett.

-Là ou le loup est, les moutons l'entourent, les chiens de berger, le prennent pour leur alors qu'il feint sa torpeur. Déclara Neil, comme envouté.

-Où est il ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement effrayée.

-Il ne peut pas le dire. Kate. Déclara Castle.

-Pourquoi? Déclara-t-elle avec force.

-C'est évident, je ne veux pas mourir. Répondit Neil affichant fièrement un œil dangereux.

-Neil. Que fait on. Déclara Beckett, lui laissant le choix dans les directives, chose plutôt inhabituelle pour un Lieutenant de police.

-Laissez le, il ne s'enfuira pas de toute façon. Dit le jeune homme en se retournant pour faire face à ses mentors. Il est bien trop fier pour ça. »

Beckett déclara d'une voix forte qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, et tout le monde partit dans un tumulte de protestations. Il ne restait presque plus personne, sauf Leonard qui bien sur avait décidé selon son plan de ne pas partir. Il regarda Neil, qui était occupé à discuter avec Beckett et Castle. Le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un regard à son père.

« Ton heure viendra. » dit il discrètement en langage des signes.

Leonard sourit. Peut être que son fils serait finalement comme lui. Un loup.

Neil rentra sur la scène de crime avec Beckett et Castle, le torse bombé, comme pour afficher son courage. Il était redevenu le jeune homme fort et fier qu'il était avant d'avoir vu le meurtre de sa mère. Un garçon avec une volonté sans faille et un courage à faire pâlir tout les froussards.

« -Neil, pourquoi tu as refusé de dire à Beckett où était ton père dans la foule. Demanda Castle alors qu'ils étaient tout deux en retrait par rapport à elle.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessés Monsieur. Ni vous, ni elle. Répondit le garçon d'une voix assurée.

-Tu es prêt à voir ça? Demanda l'écrivain.

-Beaucoup plus que je ne l'étais il y'a une heure. Répondit Neil. »

Castle jeta un œil surpris à ce garçon qu'il croyait timide. Neil était bien plus déterminé. Il semblait avoir vieilli de cinq ans en une heure seulement.

« -Kate...marmonna Neil tristement quand il fut confronté à la dépouille de la femme de Jason.

-Comment connais-tu son nom? Demanda Beckett surprise et effrayée à la fois.

-C'est... C'était la femme de Jason, mon père biologique. Mais même lui ne le sait pas. »

Beckett et Castle se regardèrent.

L'esprit de la détective était en proie à une réflexion intense. Si Jason était le père de Neil, c'était certainement une raison suffisante pour que Leonard veuille tuer sa femme. Il souhaitait certainement faire souffrir Jason comme il l'avait jadis fait souffrir en lui donnant un fils qui n'était pas le sien.

Qui plus est, Neil semblait au courant, ce qui signifiait que Kate Johnson devait l'être également. Double mobile. Et pour l'instant, il n'a pas pu prouver son innocence.

Beckett sortit en trombe de la scène de crime, talonnée par Castle, Neil étant entrain de regarder comment tout était disposé. Ne touchant à rien, surveillé par un officier.

« -Leonard Johnson. Déclara Beckett en s'adressant aux gens qui étaient restés. »

Le dénommé Johnson s'avança. Retira ses lunettes, laissant paraître ses deux prunelles d'or.

Il retira son pull humide de la pluie. Et s'approcha de la détective.

« -Oui Madame. Déclara l'homme d'une voix si rauque qu'on crut qu'elle fut d'outre tombe.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Kate Johnson et Kate Whitby, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu... »

Leonard bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était inerte et fixait la porte. Il devrait tuer son fils, il avait parlé. Quand Beckett saisit le poignet de Johnson Senior, il hésita à vouloir retourner le bras de la femme. Il le fit. C'était idiot. Maintenant environ quinze armes chargées étaient pointé sur lui.

« -Oh, non, non, non. Déclara-t-il calmement en sortant son pistolet et en le plaçant sous le menton de Beckett. »

Le cœur de Castle battait à tout rompre, il aurait eu la certitude que Johnson ne ferait rien d'idiot, il aurait foncé dans le tas, lui aurai cassé la figure comme il se devait. Il enrageait. Il allait la perdre là? Maintenant? Alors que rien n'avait changé entre eux?

« -Johnson, ne faites rien. Déclara Beckett la voix fragile.

-Oh, ma belle, je peux tout faire. Déclara son ravisseur d'une voix délicate qui était plus effrayante que rassurante.

-Père. Laisse la. Déclara Neil d'une voix déterminée.

-Neil ne te mêle pas de ça. Déclara Beckett d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux quand une personne à laquelle je tiens est engagée. Dit il fièrement en regardant Castle. »

Castle fixait Neil. Le garçon avait raison. Lui ne pouvait rien faire, mais Castle, Richard Castle lui, avait l'envergure de se mesurer à Johnson. Alors que Johnson jeta un coup d'œil pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir, sans prévenir. Castle se rua sur lui, prenant bien soin d'écarter l'arme de Beckett pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Un coup de feu partit. Castle fut blessé à la jambe. Mais il ne broncha pas, et cogna de toute ses forces sur le visage de Johnson pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il fut déstabilisé, mais était toujours en état de nuire.

Beckett qui avait réagi au quart de tour donna un coup de pied dans l'arme de Johnson, et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Alors qu'elle allait s'apprêter à dégainer son arme, elle vit Castle s'effondrer. Il avait été touché sur une grosse artère et il perdait du sang.

Sans aucune hésitation elle se précipita vers lui, elle fit pression sur sa cuisse d'où le sang coulait.

Leonard fut maitrisé par Esposito ce non sans difficulté.

« -Castle. Une ambulance... FAITES LE 911 ! hurla-t-elle.

-Hmph...gémit l'écrivain. Kate je... pardon. Il émit un cri de douleur à faire pleurer n'importe qui.

-Restez avec moi Castle... dit elle la voix faiblissant.

-Je...Je... Il cria à nouveau, encore plus fort.

-Je sais... Restez avec moi. »

Castle hurlait de douleur. Beckett pleurait. Neil regardait la scène impuissant. Ne sachant ou se placer.

Elle était si proche de lui à cet instant. Ses yeux ruisselant de larmes, elle arracha une manche de sa chemise pour faire un garrot avec le tissus.

Quand le sang s'arrêta de couler, Castle reprit un peu de courage en hurlant encore plus fort.

« -Je tiens à vous Castle. Courage. Je... déclara Beckett.

-Je t'aime. Dit l'écrivain à l'oreille de la détective. »

Castle s'évanouit. Beckett redoubla de pleurs. L'ambulance finit par arriver. Léonard hurlait de douleur, Esposito lui avait cassé un bras. Les secouristes s'approchèrent de Johnson.

« - ICI, ON A UN HOMME QUI PERD DU SANG. Hurla Neil en s'approchant de Castle inerte et Beckett dépassée par les évènements.

-Neil...

-Serrez encore le garrot. Déclara-t-il en gardant un sang froid impressionnant. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« -Faites pression sur la jambe. Allez ! S'exclama le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda un secouriste alors qu'il prenait le relais de Beckett.

-L'homme là bas m'a prise en otage. Et... Celui ci à joué les héros. Il s'est fait tirer dessus à bout portant. Dans la cuisse. Lâcha Beckett la voix frêle

-La plaie est importante. UN KIT ANTI-HEMORAGGIE ! Hurla le secouriste. »

Un autre s'approcha avec une pochette pleine de linges propres et de compresses.

« -La balle est ressortie? Demanda le secouriste en s'affairant à refaire un garrot et en pressant la cuisse de Castle.

-Oui. Répondit Neil.

-Laissez nous ça va aller. Déclara le secouriste. »

Beckett ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait le corps de Castle inerte.

« -Madame. Déclara Neil. »

Elle pleurait tant.

« -Kate. Dit Neil la voix douce. »

Il lui tendit la main.

« -C'est un gagnant. Il va s'en sortir. Déclara un des secouristes. Il revient à lui.

-Moi aussi. Déclara Beckett d'une voix si faible qu'elle doutait elle même de l'avoir dit. »

Castle sourit faiblement, elle, ne le remarqua pas. Les yeux clos. Le visage toujours crispé par la douleur. Les secouristes l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital.

Léonard était aussi mal en point. Mais il était conscient.

Beckett le regarda debout, les mains couvertes de sang. Le regard dur, son visage doux maintenant froid et hargneux.

« -Dommage Johnson. Dit elle d'une voix calme et effrayante. »


End file.
